celular
by dark27angel
Summary: ¿que pasaría si Romeo, la nodriza y Fray Lorenzo tuviesen un celular? cambia eso el final de la obra... moririan igual ambos amantes


Acto III

Escena I

(Plaza publica.)

Julieta: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te retuerces las manos?

Nodriza: Acaba de llegarme un mensaje al Blackberry, anuncian que lo han matado.

Julieta: ¿A quien han matado?

Nodriza: A su primo Teobaldo lo mató Romeo, y por ello lo desterraron.

Julieta: No, ¡La mano de Romeo derramó sangre de mi primo! ¡Oh cielos! ¿Qué será de mí? Mi esposo desterrado y mi primo asesinado. ¡Estas palabras poseen más veneno que la mirada del mismísimo basilisco!

Nodriza: ¿proteges a aquel que mató a tu primo? ¡Deberías desear que sobre él cayera la vergüenza!

Julieta: No vuelvas a repetir semejantes palabras. Como osas pedirle a una doncella que critique a su esposo, cuando sabes que Teobaldo no hubiera detenido la lucha hasta darle muerte a un Montesco.

Nodriza: Corra a su lecho señora, que desde allí podrá enviarle un mensaje con mi celular.

Escena II

(En la celda de Fray Lorenzo)

Romeo: ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin mi doncella? Desterrarme es peor que matarme, es obligarme a vivir al lado de ella. Es eliminar la luz de mis días, porque un día lejos de ella es una eternidad encerrado sin luz, sin vida.

Fray Lorenzo: Anímate que al menos estás con vida. Ten fe Romeo, Dios dará una solución a tu problema y lo más seguro es que proporcionará la unión de los dos.

Suena un timbre

Romeo: ¡Oh un mensaje de mi Julieta!

_Amado mío, _

_Necesito verte antes de que te vayas exiliado,_

_Nos vemos en mi balcón_

_A media noche_

_Con amor_

_Julieta Capuleto._

Fray Lorenzo: Podrás verla bajo la condición de que te vayas antes del amanecer y te asegures que nadie te vea.

Escena III

(En la sala del palacio de los Capuleto)

Capuleto: Lo lamento Paris, pero mi hija se encuentra entregada a los pesares. Hoy temo que no podrá verla debido a que se encuentra dolida por la muerte de su primo Teobaldo.

Paris: lo entiendo, en tiempos de pesar no se debe galantear. Con permiso Señor, señora. (Levanta el sombrero y comienza a salir)

Capuleto: Paris creo que puedo asegurarle el amor de mi hija, incluso creo poder asegurar que este mismo jueves podrá casarse con Julieta.

Paris: ¡Señor, quisiera que mañana fuera jueves!

Capuleto: Esposa mía, mañana mismo ve a los aposentos de Julieta y dale la noticia.

Escena IV

(El aposento de Julieta)

Julieta: Romeo, Romeo ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?

Romeo: Aquí mi Princesa, esperando ver tu belleza.

Julieta: No te vayas, déjame ir contigo, mi mundo se acaba si no estás conmigo. Huyamos a un mundo donde no haya odios ni muertes, y podamos vivir juntos sin importar nuestro apellido.

Romeo: Aunque quisiera irme contigo, tu familia no lo permitiría, pues yo soy un Montesco y tu una Capuleto

Julieta: Prometiste renunciar a tu nombre para estar conmigo

Romeo: Eso hice Julieta, ya renuncie a mi apellido, pero tu familia así no lo entiende. Debo irme princesa y pensar en un plan para salvar nuestro amor, luego vendré a buscarte y consumar nuestro amor.

Julieta: Antes de que te vayas, toma este anillo como promesa de un amor eterno y esperanza de que no todo esté perdido.

Romeo: Este regalo lo conservaré como si fuera mi vida, pues es la luz que va a iluminar mi vida cada día. No importa dónde me encuentre este anillo me recordará la belleza que me espera tras los muros de Verona. (Luego de un beso sale)

Entra Lady Capuleto y Capuleto

Lady Capuleto: ¡Hija mía! ¿Todavía afligida por tu primo?

Julieta: Sí madre, mi primo era muy importante para mí.

Lady Capuleto: tranquila hija, después de una tormenta siempre sale el sol.

Julieta: eso espero madre.

Lady Capuleto: Hija mía, para ti ya salio el sol, el jueves deberás casarte con Paris quien te ama con pasión.

Julieta: No es mi deseo casarme con él, en este momento de duelo, no es momento para celebraciones.

Capuleto: Por eso será una boda pequeña, y si tú deseas seguir siendo mi hija y bienvenida en esta casa te presentarás en la iglesia el jueves para tu boda. (Salen)

Nodriza: si mi madre pregunta dile que fui a la iglesia a confesarme y pedir consejo.

Escena V

(Celda de Fray Lorenzo)

Julieta: Vengo a pedirle consejo, mi padre quiere obligarme a desposar a Paris.

Fray Lorenzo: su padre sólo busca mejorar su fortuna, su suerte..

Julieta: Esto va a arruinar mi mundo ya maltrecho, antes de que pase eso prefiero acabar yo misma con esto.

Fray Lorenzo: si habla de suicido creo que no es lo correcto.

Julieta: Prefiero acabar con mi vida que serle infiel a mi Romeo.

Fray Lorenzo: La ayudaré Señora, le daré una pócima que debe tomarse la noche antes de la boda, ya verá que cuando despierte estará al lado de su Romeo.

Julieta: ¿Cómo?

Fray Lorenzo: Yo le avisaré a su amado por Blackberry messenger que vaya a buscarla al cementerio, donde usted estará fingiendo su muerte mientras duerme inconsciente.

Escena VI

(Aposentos de Julieta)

Julieta: Romeo mi amor, espero que estés para buscarme cuando despierte. (Toma la pócima y se desmaya sobre su cama)

Entra la Nodriza

Nodriza: Mi niña despiértese que ya es la hora de su boda, pequeña Julieta despierte.

Nodriza: -se acerca y la toca, Julieta está fría y no se le siente el pulso-: ¡Dios mio! ¡La niña Julieta está muerte! (sale corriendo de la habitación)

Escena V

(Casa de Romeo)

Romeo: ¿Traes información de Verona?

Informante: Sí señor, traigo malas noticias desde Verona. La joven Julieta amaneció muerta el día de su boda. Ya la han llevado al Mausoleo Capuleto.

Romeo: prepáreme un caballo que ahora mismo parto a Verona.

Escena VI

(Mausoleo Capuleto)

Paris: quédese allí paje y déjeme sólo en el mausoleo.

Llega Romeo al mausoleo.

Paris: ¿Qué hace un Montesco en el Mausoleo Capuleto?

Romeo: Paris no critiques a un hombre desesperado, sólo déjame entrar.

Paris: No vas a entrar a la tumba de mi doncella. (Se abalanza con su espada sobre Romeo)

Inicia la pelea hasta que Paris cae muerto, lo carga y lo arrastra hasta donde se encuentra Julieta.

Romeo: Tú que la amaste tienes derecho a morir igual que yo junto a ella.

Romeo: Adiós princesa. (Abrió el frasco y se bebió el veneno que había traído)

Suena el celular de Romeo, lo levanta y lee el mensaje

_Romeo, Julieta se va a drogar _

_Con una pócima va a fingir su muerte._

_Ve a buscarla al mausoleo_

_Y espera a que despierte_

_Huyan juntos y nunca regresen_

_Espero que sean felices_

_Fray Lorenzo._

Romeo cae al suelo ya casi en su último aliento, despierta Julieta

Julieta: Romeo ¿Por qué yaces en el suelo? (sale de la tumba y va a abrazar a Romeo)

Julieta: ¿Qué hiciste Romeo? ¡Justo cuando íbamos a ser felices! (viendo el veneno de Romeo)

Julieta toma el cuchillo de su amado y se lo clava en el pecho, cuando siente su aliento desaparecer besa a Romeo, en un beso mortal

Entra Fray Lorenzo seguido por la guardia

Guardia: ¿Qué sucedió aquí?

Fray Lorenzo: la muerte de los herederos Montesco y Capuletos, por culpa de un amor prohibido.

Guardia: Se suicidaron. ¿Por qué? ¿Estaban enamorados? ¿Por qué dos seres de enormes riquezas finalizan su vida de esta manera?

Fray Lorenzo: Los placeres violentos terminan en violencia, y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz.

**Fin**


End file.
